What Is It With My Family?
by KVN18
Summary: Nina Jones and her family aren't as normal as they seem. So when her and her siblings get imprinted on it makes her wonder What is it with my family? I know the summary sucks but please give the story a chance.  Seth and an OC. A little bit AU


Chapter 1: Introduction

"OMG!" screamed Lucy waking me up in the process.

"What? Why did you scream?" I sneered walking in to her room which is right across from mine, "By the way you woke me up and I HATE being woken up!" Lucy my twin sister looked like she'd been up for a while. She was already dressed in skinny jeans and a pink blouse that complemented her well, her makeup was done and she had managed to get our kind of hair to look good! The reason I said 'our kind of hair' is because my mum is African and my dad is British so we got really weird hair! It is curly, brunette and a big pain in the a butt to comb!

Lucy's room is the most girly out of all the rooms in the house but it also looked very classy and fit her personality perfectly. Her walls were pink with white patterns. She had a soft white rug, her bed had a pink duvet and white pillows, her bed frame is white and he closet doors are pink and white. The smell of nail polish remover hang in the air all the time.

"My favorite song is number one on the charts Nina!" she shouted and once the words registered in my brain I felt the urge to go strangle her. I sighed and walked back to my room.

When I got to my room I went straight to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. (I love fashion and aspire to be a famous fashion designer so I make all my clothes) I looked at my clock and saw that was 9:00 am, thoughts of strangling Lucy were coming back to me so instead of dwelling on those thoughts I rushed to my bathroom.

We each had our own bathrooms which was awesome because I am the clean freak and love it when everything was in order. That's why my family is scared to come into my room. My walls are aqua blue with white painted patterns, my bed frame is white, I also have a white carpeting that covers my entire floor. My closet doors are painted exactly the same as my wall. In one of the corners in room is where all my art and sewing supplies are, and I call that area my inspiration corner.

When I was done with everything I went to see who else was up, I rushed to my younger sister Chanel's room and found her fast asleep so I walked to my eldest brother Michael's room and decided that if I was awake so early he had to be too. So I tiptoed in and jumped on him!

"Aaaaahhhh!" he screamed throwing me off the bed. I started rolling on the floor laughing. We were always trying to get each other it was like an ongoing war. We loved each other to death and would do anything for each other but it was so much fun playing pranks on each other.

"You…..screamed….like…like..a…..girl!" I managed to get out in between my laughter. When I turned to look at him he didn't even seem mad which made me sober up immediately. The look on his face meant that he was going to do something horrible. I got up and ran to my other brother Chris' room.

Michael and Chris are identical twins and have two totally different personalities. For example Chris' room is so messy while Michael is an even bigger clean freak than me, his room has to exactly the way he wants it or there will be a big problem, while Chris doesn't care about his room. Chris' looks like a hurricane went through it.

"Michael is planning something and I need you to help me!" I screamed running into Chris' room. I knew Michael hadn't followed but that didn't mean he wouldn't get me back. I felt a bit smug that I had succeeded in waking him up but I also worried about what he was going to do to me.

"What did you do this time?" Chris asked me turning away from his desk to look at me with a 'don't lie to me' look on his face.

"Well…I may have jumped on Michael to get him to wake up," I mumbled hoping he would just laugh and say he would help me. That is exactly what he did before kicking me out of his room. Sometimes he was exactly like Michael.

I soon decided to go wake up my parents it was family day after all otherwise known as Saturday. When I got to their room my dad was just leaving to go wake up Chuchi (Chanel). He was already dressed and ready to go. My dad is very tall and thin with brunette hair. He has brown eyes and British accent that hasn't gone anywhere even after all these years living in Africa. He is a very funny person but he never wants to be the centre of attention. He is a very caring person and will always do whatever it takes for his family and friends.

"Morning Daddy," I said in my singing voice as I walked past him into his room looking for mum.

"Morning Bubbles," answered dad as he continued down the hallway. I walked in my parents' room and found my mum talking on the phone. My parents room was huge, it had a color theme of purple and crème and right in the centre was their gigantic bed that could fit the whole family. There was a gigantic walk in closet for mum and dad (lucky them) and a huge bathroom with a huge Jacuzzi bathtub.

I walked over to mum and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left to get started on setting the table. I stopped by Lucy's room and asked her to get the boys and come help me set up for breakfast.

By the time mum, dad and Chuchi came down stairs breakfast was ready. We sat down and started to eat. Our day had been planned out we were going to go to the beach it was an hour drive to the beach from our house. We lived in the village, my parents are rich and didn't want to live in the city, so they built our house in the village and that is where they have lived for twenty years.

"I have some news everybody!" dad exclaimed when we were almost done with breakfast. Everybody stopped talking and turned to him. "We are moving to the US of A!"


End file.
